


Cookie delight

by Larissaloki



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: April Fools, Fluff, Gammerfrost, Gen, M/M, Pranks, Sweet, april foolsday, mentions of stucky - Freeform, prompt from tumblr, yes its late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: Idk if it's just me but April Fools Day is like, Loki's day. Like, just pranks annd tricks galore. But this time around, someone(you can decide) gets the better of him and he's just, s h o o k. But then (character) apologises and then fluff! I'm sorry I'm terrible at explaining things





	Cookie delight

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got for April fools day, it's pure funny fluff :) it's short but sweet! Tell me what you think below!

Loki loves April fools day, it’s one of the very few customs on earth that he genuinely enjoys. As long as he keeps his pranks harmless and not permanent, he was given free reign on this day, Tony Stark often giving him tips on who to prank and how best to. Once he even paired up with the vicious black Widow for a prank.

The pranks he successfully pulled off to date include: filling Clints room with chickens while he was asleep, the guy didn’t realise till hours later. Another time he made Steve’s entire body become covered in tattoos. Head to toe, some rather embarrassing as well much to everyone’s delight, Bucky especially enjoyed one on Steve’s ass of Bucky himself. His best prank was switching all the sugar to salt in the tower, the faces everyone gave once they realised, was pure gold! Except for Tony, that guy kept right on drinking much to everyone’s horror.

April the first has come around again, and Loki has been gleeful thinking of his next prank. Should he switch someone gear for another’s? Remove someone’s underwear? Change someone’s gender for a day?

On his way to the communal kitchen, thinking and often swiftly dismissing his ideas; Loki pauses as he sees a massive plate on the counter full of cookies, chocolate chip, some white chocolate chip and some with nuts. At the sink washing away dishes is Bruce, he often cooked when he couldn’t sleep or was having a bad night. The likely hood of him even remembering today’s date was unlikely, each year the guy seemed to forget and often even dismissing the day altogether.  
Knowing all this, Loki concluded the cookies would be safe to eat.

“Morning Bruce, couldn’t sleep last night? “

“oh! I didn’t see you there, yeah it, it was a bad night.” Bruce puts away the last dish and turns to face him, a small shy smile gracing his lips. He’s always was a bit fond of the trickster. After Loki apologised and Thor explained what happened in the new York battle, they had formed a friendship surprisingly.

“Want to talk about it?” Loki asked as he took a seat at the kitchen counter.

“No, no I’m OK. Say try one of those cookies and tell what you think? I sorta just put estimated amounts of each ingredients” Bruce grinned sheepishly as he takes a seat at the counter as well. “I lost the cook book somehow… “

With a delighted grin, Loki happily picked up a cookie. A white chocolate chip one.

“I would be happy to taste test for you~”

Lifting the delicious treat, Loki took a massive bite with a hum only to freeze as a burn starts to spread throughout his mouth once he starts chewing. All to soon he’s fanning his mouth and snatching a cup of tea from Bruce’s hands. Even going as far as to let his glamour drop, revealing his ice giant form to instantly chill his mouth.

“April fools~” Bruce gave a satisfied, smug look at Loki who could only stare at him in shock and awe. Jaw still open as steam comes out. Never has Bruce shown interest on today’s date!

Loki couldn’t help but admire the shock value though, this is certainly one prank no one would see coming at all. Watching Bruce stand and walk away, a small sway to his hips, Loki’s wicked eyes followed, admiring the scientists in genius prank and already trying to think of a way to get back at him. Just when he thinks he has Bruce all figured out, he throws Loki a new bone to worry over, and Loki loved it.


End file.
